Acampamento youkai
by CowardMonblac66
Summary: Sakura e ino vão para um acampamento e lá descobrem coisas que seria impussivel de existir , leia!
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

A história é bem legal ,as pessoas da história tem 18 anos menos os vampiros é claro,tem bastante romance e está bem divertida ao meu ponto de vista é claro, mas não foi só porque eu escrevi ela que acho uma boa história,eu gostei de le-a e espero que vocês também gostem amores *--*.

Ah! E para você que não sabe o que é youkai ,é mostro,demônio ou esses tipos de criaturas sobrenaturais .

Boa leitura! ^..^


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1- O acampamento

Era domingo dia 2 de janeiro eu estava arrumando minhas coisas colocando TODAS as minhas roupas nas três malas roxas que estavam em cima da cama.

Quando terminei sai para cortar o cabelo, deixei-os na altura dos ombros ,já havia usado esse corte antes e então resolvi usar de novo eu gostava dos meus cabelos curtos.

Quando voltei para casa Ino estava me esperando já no carro com aquele sorriso bizarro dela :D. Entrei em casa peguei as malas e coloquei no porta malas ,depois entrei no carro e fomos para o acampamento.

-Testuda! Mal posso esperar para chegar e mergulhar no lago! Falou ino empolgada.

-Aí ino eu acho isso tão ...infantil. Falei apoiando minha cabeça na mão e olhando para as árvores que passavam rapidamente.

-Sakura relaxa! deve ter algo legal lá para você. Falou apoiando a mão em meu ombro

-tomara....

Chegamos lá duas horas depois eram umas três da tarde agora, pegamos as malas e levamos para o dormitório que nos fora indicado. Era uma cabana bem perto do lago ,atrás dela tinha bastante árvores e no final da tarde deviria ser espetacular ali, fiquei feliz então.

Depois que nos instalamos nós fomos para uma parte que parecia um salão ,era grande e bem enfeitado,todos estavam lá.

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros subiu no pequeno palco que havia lá e começou a falar.

-Boa tarde a todos! Bem vindos ao acampamento Youkai!Eu sou Tsunade a dona daqui e vou dar as regras para vocês,1º nada de brigas,2º não joguem lixo no lago ,3º temos horário para café,almoço e janta e 4º se divirtam! Falou sorrindo

Eu achei estranho um nome desses para acampamento mas tudo bem foi a ino que me fez vir. O problema é dela

-Você não achou esse gente esquisita? Sussurrei para só ino ouvir ,nós estávamos andando pelo acampamento agora.

-Esquisita como?perguntou alto

-shhhh,não berra! Falei um pouco mais alto

-Ah sakura são gente que nem nós . Falou em seu tom normal

-Não sei não .falei olhando para todos em minha volta

-Ah ,oi adorei a fantasia de vocês ! ino falou para duas garotas que tinham orelha e rabo de gato que passaram pela gente.

Me segurei para não gritar, e falei para a ino:

-ino eu vou descansar um pouco ta?

-tah sakura eu me viro aqui .falou sorrindo ,eu também sorri e fui para a cabana.

Mas no caminho eu esbarrei em um garoto muito lindo, ele era alto, magro , forte e seus olhos negro ônix que tinham uma beleza única .Quando esbarrei nele ,ele nem se mecheu e eu trombei algumas vezes para trás ,o garoto loiro pálido que nem ele começou a rir, eu olhei o garoto do olho ônix e fiquei sem palavras ,ele manteve a expressão séria .

Me.. me desculpa ! Falei saindo do meu transe e olhando pro chão

-Não se meta nunca mais no meu caminho. Falou ele com alguma dificuldade ,como se tivesse algo preso na garganta.

-GROSO! Gritei quando já estavam longe.

Segui o meu caminho até a cabana e percebi que as outras três camas que tinham sobrado agora estavam com malas em cima e fiz uma expressão de tédio e disse me jogando em minha cama :

-Eu mereço!

Então do nada entraram berrando três garotas a primeira tinha cabelos escuros ,tinha os olhos brancos e parecia meiga, a segunda era morena também mas tinha os cabelos presos em dois coques,seus olhos eram chocolate e tinha muitas tatuagens estranhas nos braços e na cintura,e a ultima tinha os cabelos loiros,olhos verde escuro e era pálida igual ao garoto que eu esbarrei.

As três pareciam normais aos meus olhos é claro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh temari !porque você não me deixou lá? Berrou a que parecia a miney

-Porque você estava arrastando asa pro meu irmão !tu sabia que ele pode te comer viva?berrou a loira.

-c-calma gente foi só um imprevisto. falou a outra garota que estava se sentando na cama

-Além disso temari não somos as únicas nesse quarto. Falou a miney brava

Eu me sentei então ,me encolhi no canto da cama e fiquei vermelha e falei:

-ahh que isso ! Finge que eu nem" to" aqui. Falei sorrindo cruzando minhas pernas

Todas me olharam com cara de surpresa ,eu fiquei boba querendo desaparecer.

-Quem foi o maluco de deixar humanos entrar nesse acampamento? Se perguntou a loira baixinho

-eu não sei mais não tomo conhecimento. Sussurrou a miney para a loira

-O-oi ! Eu sou Hinata essas são Ten Ten e temari! Falou a outra morena que estava sentada.

-oi. As duas falaram em uni sono.

-o-oi. Falei

Elas se sentaram mais perto da mim e começaram a sorrir eu também sorri e temari perguntou.

-Como você entrou aqui?

-Pela porta.

Elas fizeram umas caras tipo tu acha que a gente é idiota?sim *--* ta parei

-Ahh, você não sabe quem visita esse acampamento. Falou a miney

-pessoas?

-Não pessoas normais. falou temari

-Vou me apresentar eu sou vidente. Falou hinata, no mesmo instante meus olhos se abriram um pouco.

-Eu sou uma fada do elemento água. Falou a miney

-Você não vai querer saber o que eu sou. Falou temari

-...

-Ela é uma vampira. falou a miney,tá e eu sou a branca de neve ¬¬, eu fiquei meio em estado de choque.

Então ino chegou e já se virou falando para variar.

-Sakura essa gente é estranha por demais,você estava certa eu conheci um cara que disse que é ..... um lobisomem . Falou olhando as garotas e se aproximou e se sentou também

-o que eu perdi? Ela perguntou

-Tudo. Falei em resposta

Nós contamos a ino toda a história ela não acreditou mas depois ela cedeu. Nós já estávamos todas deitadas em suas devidas camas conversando.

-Só uma pergunta temari.

-sim sakura?

-O seu irmão é um moreno com olho ônix?

-Não,esse é o Sasuke sempre frio mas um vampiro muito mal quando quer ,e amigável quando possível.

-Ahh ,eu vi uns garotos assim eu até falei com um deles. Falou ino se achando

-como ele e-era?perguntou hinata

-ele era alto ,pálido,tinha cabelos vermelhos e......

-ERA o gaara sua louca! Berrou temari

-a gente ficou. Falou ino sem jeito

-Ele não te mordeu ? Perguntou a miney

-não ele até quis fazer outras coisas .|HOHOHO³

-Aff, meu irmão me racha.

-gente vamos dormir ?perguntei

-vamos né. Falaram cada uma num tom diferente.

Mas quando eu me ajeitei na cama não consegui dormir era muita coisa para a minha cabeça eu não estava processando tudo ,principalmente aquele tal de Sasuke que era um vampiro .Será que eu poderia quebrar o gelo com ele? Não sei ,só sei que ele me fez dormir com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Continua...

Gente bonita! obrigada por lerem o 1º capitulo ,essa história vai ser muito diferente vai ser legal xP

bjão amo todosssss vocêss


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2- A festa prometida

Já era de manhã o despertador do acampamento nos acordou,mas parecia cedo demais. Eu e as garotas fizemos a higiene e nos arrumamos , eu coloquei uma saia branca curta rodada, uma blusa rosa de alçinha ,uma rasteirinha simples e os cabelos soltos. Ino estava com um short jeans cinza uma camiseta branca e os cabelos presos como sempre. Temari estava com um corpete preto lindo e sapatos de bico fino também preto ela era tão elegante * *.Ten ten e hinata estavam com um vestido de alçinha branco e chinelos .Acho que elas se combinavam :-O.

Fomos para o refeitório onde eu encontrei Sasuke de novo, senti meu coração disparar quando sentou na mesa ao nosso lado. Estavam ele ,Gaara, o loiro de antes e mais dois morenos que não pareciam ser vampiros.

-Porque eles não param de olhar para cá?perguntou a miney olhando o prato.

-Talvez seja apenas para as humanas, eu faria a mesma coisa. Indagou temari sorrindo

Eu então olhei para os garotos e de volta para temari e tive a cara de pau de sem mais nem menos ir até lá.

-onde v-você vai Sakura? Perguntou hina, eu apenas sorri e desfilei até a mesa.

-Oi rapazes. falei sorrindo

Eles me olharam e me cumprimentaram eu falei que era um prazer conhece-los e voltei para a mesa.

-Sua louca! Falou temari pessimista como sempre.

-Eu apenas fui educada. Falei me sentando.

-ta né. Falou a miney.

Eu sorri e comecei a comer.

-Um minuto da atenção de vocês por favor!Gritou a tal de Tsunade ,todos a olharam e ela continuou.-Meus queridos youkais não fiquei animadinhos com a notícia, nem bravos ok?Bom temos duas humanas aqui não quero que se passem com elas, venham aqui Ino,Sakura!

Nós nos olhamos e fomos muito inseguras até lá e ela falou para não nos incomodarmos com a expressão de todos menos das nossas novas amigas, voltamos para o nosso lugar e ela continuou a falar.

-Bom hoje a noite teremos uma festa as 22 da noite ao ar livre . Bom descanso até lá e divirtam-se!

Nós estávamos dando uma volta pelo acampamento temari não parava de falar. No caminho encontramos os garotos de novo e como temari,ten ten e hina eram amigas deles eu e ino fomos junto.

Eles estavam sentados na sombra de uma árvore enorme mas linda, então nos sentamos na frente deles e acabou se tornando uma rodinha, eu me senti tão envergonhada que queria um buraco para tapar minha cabeça.

-Gaara! Já vi que encontrou o neji e o shikamaru. Temari falou o nome do ultimo garoto friamente o olhando.

-tss, maninha para! Eu sei que você tem uma queda a anos pelo shika. Falou gaara com um sorriso quase imperceptivel.

Temari ficou quieta depois que gaara falou.

-Oi ten ten! Falou neji abraçando e beijando ten ten calorosamente.

-Neji! Te acalma pessoa!.falou sorrindo

-que complicado ,né minha complicada. Shika falou se aproximando de temari

-Sai daqui ou eu te mordo! Ela gritou empurrando ele de volta pro lugar

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia Sasuke estava me olhando e parecia pensativo.

-Sasuke?perguntei o olhando

-....

Fiquei com mais vergonha ainda e olhei pro lado quando derrepente ...

-Sakura?...porque você veio pra cá? Perguntou sasuke doce mente com uma expressão de dor.

-P-porque .. minha amiga ino achou o acampamento legal. Falei com um meio nervosa mas esbanjei um sorriso.

-Então o que vocês fazem? Perguntou ino para neji e shika tentando quebrar o gelo.

-Eu posso ler mentes. falou shika

-Eu posso voar e congelar as pessoas. falou neji sorrindo.

Eu me levantei e me virei, ino perguntou na mesma hora.

-Onde você vai?

-vou... dar uma volta na floresta .falei andando em direção a ela

Já havia bastante tempo que tinha entrado na floresta,estava escurecendo mas eu não encontrava a saída. Comecei a pensar mil coisas horríveis que poderiam acontecer comigo, tentei afugentar essas idéias de minha mente e seguir em frente mas eu sentia que tinha alguém me seguindo então comecei a correr mas eu estava cercada por árvores e mato, senti a respiração de alguém em meu cabelo, me afastei e vi dois olhos amarelos e entrei em pânico eu acho que era um lobisomem ,eu gritei , mas gritei muito alto e coloquei os braços na frente de meu rosto para protege-lo mas não senti a morte chegar abri os olhos e vi . Era ele ,ele estava lá me senti protegida então.

Ele estava lutando com o lobisomem ,mas o coitado do bicho apanho tanto que saiu com o rabo entre as pernas literalmente!

Me aproximei dele , ele se virou e me encarou , eu sorri e ele me grudou numa árvore e começou a se aproximar muito de meu pescoço ,eu não tinha voz para falar nada com o que tinha acontecido.

-Sakura... nunca mais se meta em confusão. Falou com a voz altoritaria agora olhando em meus olhos.

-uhum.. foi só o que consegui falar,aqueles olhos ônix do Sasuke me tiravam a concentração.

Ele havia me pegado no colo agora e me levou para fora da floresta e me deixou com minhas amigas onde os outros garotos também estavam. Ele me colocou no chão e me fitou por um longo momento depois voltou ao lado de seus amigos.

-obrigada sasuke-kun... falei séria.

Ele nada respondeu, aii como eu odiava isso!

-Vamos Sasuke daqui a pouco é a festa. Falou neji já caminhando com os outros e sasuke estava parado ainda.

-aham. Falou Sasuke e começou a caminhar, ele virava para trás para olhar para mim eu sorri e entrei na cabana com as minhas amigas sobrenaturais.

-Que horas são? Perguntei me sentando na cama as outras também se sentaram.

-Ahhh! São 21:39! berrou ino

-Ahhhhhhhhh! Gritaram as outras também.

-Calma gente! Temos tempo ainda aliás as mais glamurosas chegam atrasadas! Falei de pé na cama.

Ligamos o rádio para animar um pouco o nosso humor e estava tocando I can do better da Avril Lavigne,foi uma loucura começamos a cantar e dançar escolhendo as roupas. Pensai que eu era mais certa,bom da Ino eu já esperava isso .

Depois de escolhermos as roupas nós obviamente tomamos banho já eram 22 horas, mas ainda estávamos no pique quase prontas.

Temari vestiu um vestido tomara que caia curto e prata cheio de stras,prendeu o cabelo em quatro partes e colocou uma rasteirinha preta ela estava linda *--* aii como eu também queria ser assim! Ino vestiu uma regata azul com uns desenhos estranhos um short jeans preto um sapato de salto aberto cinza e os cabelos soltos. Ten ten vestia uma saia rodada rosa e um tomara que caia rosa e um sapato de salto preta aberta e com os cabelos de miney. Hinata estava com roupa normal uma saia lisa uma basica preta e rasteirinha e por fim eu estava com uma saia pregada linda *--* xadrez preta com rosa uma blusa de alçinha preta escrito glamours girl em stras rosa uma meia arrastão e um sapato de salto Melissa com veludo preta.

Fomos para a festa os guris ainda não tinham chegado ficamos sentadas então.

-hahaha! Quem diria, um bicho de estimação no acampamento? Falou uma garota que eu já conhecia a muito tempo de colégio.

-Karin? O que você ta fazendo aqui?perguntei confusa

-Eu sou uma bruxa e sou muito poderosa e é claro se você se meter comigo eu te amaldiçoarei ! Falou com olhar irritado

-hahahahah. temari riu

-Olha você ainda não faz mal nem a uma mosca!falou hinata em meio a risos.

-Sua vidente de meia tigela!

-Não fale assim da minha amiga ! Falei agora irritada

-vai fazer o que ,humana? Perguntou me encarando

Eu fiquei um pouco quieta mas vi os garotos chegarem e sorri eles estavam atrás dela.

-Eu posso usar o poder dos meus músculos,afinal eu era a mais forte da classe certo?karin. Falei sorrindo

-que raiva de você garota! Berrou indo embora

Todos rimos e os garotos se aproximaram.

-olá. Falaram eles um de cada vez

-oi !dissemos juntas

Ficamos conversando um pouco rindo e bebendo estávamos muito felizes e sasuke estava sorrindo de lado com os papos eu fiquei encantada.

-Sakura onde você vai fazer a faculdade?perguntou o loiro, naruto

-Na única de konoha. falei baixando a cabeça

-nós também. falou o shika

-eu vou dar uma volta perto do lago. Falou Sasuke

-e-eu vou ao banheiro. falei me levantando e correndo para ficar logo atrás do Sasuke-kun

Ele se sentou no beck e ficou olhando a lua.

-Sakura...saia de trás da árvore. Falou sem emoção

Fiquei com vergonha e surpresa e sai com as mãos nas costas ruborizada.

-Eu vou.. voltar não quero te incomodar. Falei dando as costas

-Não.. pode ficar se você quiser. ele falou agora estranho

Fiz uma careta pensando "o que deu nele"sorri e me sentei ao lado dele.

-porque você me seguiu?perguntei olhando a lua

-como você..

-Eu senti sua presença. Falei olhando para ele agora.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

-humm, nunca tinha conhecido alguém assim. Ele falou olhando para o lago

Eu sorri.

-Você gosta de dançar?perguntei me levantando

-Sim.

-Quer dançar.... comigo? Perguntei ruborizada de novo.

Ele me olhou e levantou e começou a caminhar depois ele parou.

-Você não vem dançar?

Eu sorri e corri até o lado dele. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans cinza ,uma camiseta preta com um all star preto.

Fomos para a pista de dança mas bem na hora terminou a musica agitada e começou uma musica lenta.

Cuando estoy por caer  
yo sé que tu amor me volverá a socorrer  
Venceré el temor  
mientras sepa que tú sientes  
dentro lo mismo que yo

En el dolor y el bien, tú me supiste amar

y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar

Eu fiquei meio tímida mas passei os braços pelo seu pescoço e ele pela minha cintura a segurando com cuidado estávamos bem próximos agora.

Eres mi protección mi sosten  
frente a todo mi mejor opción  
Por siempre tú  
Mi poder mi valor  
atraves de lo peor  
mi luz mi cielo azul  
mi gran amor aún  
Por siempre tú

Eu suspirei , ele fez uma careta tipo "eu to com dor" mas logo mudou e se soltou mais.

-Gente o que é aquilo?perguntou Ino de boca aberta

-é uma miragem. falou gaara

No hay ningúen amanecer  
que no me despierte sin saber

que te soñe

Soy por ti  
muy feliz  
en mi alma para siempre  
hay un sitio para ti  
No importa donde esté tu amor me encontrará  
iluminando mi cielo mi oscuridad

-Ah mas não é !falou a hina sorrindo.

Mi guardian será refugio de tu querer  
la fé que me hará creer que vale mi vida  
un hogar al cual por siempre volveré  
te amo aun, Por siempre tú

Coro  
Mi luz mi cielo azul  
mi gran amor aún  
por siempre tú.

Quando a musica terminou começou a dar uma musica tipo suing com tango eu me separei dele e sorri.

-O que foi?não sabe dançar? Ele perguntou sério

-Não o bastante para dar um show. Falei rindo

-Mas eu sei, alias é o homem que guia a mulher. falou com um sorriso imperceptivel

também sorri, quando vi meus amigos também estavam dançando eu me juntei novamente a sasuke e dançamos como ninguém.

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor asi  
Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no y un si  
Es un dia ella y otro dia yo  
Me estas dejando sin corazon,  
y cero de razon

Nós fazíamos uma bela dupla. Ele e eu estávamos arrasando na pista.

Ay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Monalisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor asi

Só que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo  
Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
Y los que están tendrán que partir  
Empezando por mi

Até abriram uma rodinha para nos ver dançar. Ele estava mais ligado em mim , dançamos, demos um show.

-Eu sabia que você sabia dançar tango. Ele falou me girando.

-Eu não sabia que você dançava tão bem .falei sorrindo

Ay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Por ti me quedé como Monalisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
Y no me importa nada  
Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor asi

Ya me voy  
Ya me fue  
Eh, eh, eh...  
Es mejor asi

Ay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, oh oh oh...  
Ay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti

Me voy,será mejor asi

A musica terminou e nós fizemos uma pose sensual de final e todos aplaudiram menos a Karin e suas ávamos meio suados agora e ofegantes mas ele ainda me giro e me agarro para eu não cair.

Nós sorrimos e saímos da pista de dança. Nossos amigos vieram atrás. Nos sentamos e ino já veio gritando.

-ahhhhhh, aquelas aulas de tango funcionaram então sakura! Gritou sorrindo

-parabéns. Falou temari para nós.

-valeu. sasuke falou me abraçando pela cintura

Eu fiquei vermelha e ele deu um meio sorriso o resto da festa foi demais! Tudo que eu sempre pedi a deus hihihi', sasuke agora estava mais próximo de mim,já era cinco da manhã a festa acabou todos foram embora e eu e sasuke estávamos andando pelo acampamento.

-Sakura, o que mais você sabe dançar? Perguntou com uma curiosidade surpreendente

-Salsa,ballet e street dance. falei sorrindo sem jeito.

-E você ? Dez de quando é vampiro?

-dez que eu nasci. falou olhando pro chão

-Nossa deve ter muitos então. Falei animada me sentando num banco, sasuke fez o mesmo.

-Sim há, mas eu daria qualquer coisa para não ser vampiro. Falou sério de novo

-Eu adoro vampiros daria tudo .....bom quando era pequena eu sonhava em conhecer um sabia? Perguntei sorrindo

-humm,seu sonho já se tornou realidade então,mas... eu sei o que iria falar. Falou na mesma expressão de antes.

Eu engoli a saliva para não me engasgar e me levantei .

-bom eu já vou indo.

-Espere, eu te levo é mais rápido. falou me pegando no colo e de repente já estávamos lá.

Ele me colocou no chão eu abanei para ele e me virei mas ele me puxou e ficamos mais próximos que antes , eu sentia sua respiração agora eu quase cai mas ele me segurou e ficou me rosou seus lábios nos meus e depois se afastou e olhou para o nada.

-Boa noite sakura . falou indo embora.

-boa.. noite sasuke-kun. falei entrando na cabana

Mas eu tinha uma duvida porque ele não me beijou? Fiquei triste por isso pois descobri que estava apaixonada por ele e, eu iria ter uma ótima noite.

Continua...

OI gente bonita que lê minha fic espero que tenham gostado ^^

As musicas são I can do better da Avril Lavigne , Por siempre tú da christina aguilera e te aviso te anuncio da shakira

Amo vocês ;**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3-Concurso de dança?Que acampamento louco!

Já tinha se passado algumas semanas e cada dia eu e sasuke nos aproximávamos mais e temari e shika também,o meu novo grupinho estava bem junto. Em festas, trilhas ,etc . Eu estava sentindo aquela química entre eu e o meu sasuke.

Era de tarde já e todos nós estávamos andando por aí.

-Gente! Vai ter um concurso de dança mês que vem!gritou ino correndo para nos mostrar o papel.

-Humm,Suing,tango e etc?tudo junto?perguntou temari olhando o papel em suas mãos. Neji pegou o papel e respondeu.

-È.

-Quem vai querer dançar isso ? Falou gaara sarcástico mas com brilho nos olhos.

-Eu! Falei olhando gaara.

-Quem quer dançar com a sakura levanta a mão! Falou ino levantando a mão

Aos poucos todos levantaram as mão menos gaara e sasuke que estavam hesitando mas depois levantaram as mãos també o dia tentando ter ideias para a coreografia mas só discutimos. Eu fiquei irritada e fui dar uma volta,mas senti alguém me seguir então me encostei numa árvore e cruzei os braços.

-Sasuke saia de trás da árvore faz favor. Falei sorrindo

-Como me descobriu humana?Falou com um sorriso imperceptivel

-Não sei ,apenas descobri. falei me virando mas quase cai pois eu dei de cara com sasuke podíamos sentir a respiração um do outro eu dei um passo para trás e senti meu rosto ruborizar.

-desculpe. Falei olhando pro chão,ele começou a caminhar na minha direção, eu ainda estava olhando pro chão então ele segurou o meu queixo e levantou meu rosto.

Senti aqueles olhos ônix me deixar mole e me segurei nos seus braços para não cair ele se aproximou mais e falou.

-Deixa eu tentar. Só uma vez. Falou num sussurro e me beijou, eu retribui e só nos separamos por falta de ar para mim, é claro ele não precisava respirar.

-Porque fez isto sasuke?falei confusa.

-Eu não sei. Mas ando meio estranho por sua causa sakura. falou acariciando minha bochecha.

Lá vou eu de novo ficar ruborizada.

-sasuke....

Não consegui terminar a frase seus lábios haviam me prendido num beijo dominador, ele segurou minha cintura com mais força e eu passei os braços pelo seu pescoço ,foi um momento mágico.

Depois de um tempo nos separamos e ele se virou.

-O que foi sasuke-kun?perguntei confusa

-Eu consegui te beijar. Falou se virando e sorrindo para mim

Foi aí que eu fiquei mais confusa.

-Toda vez que chego perto de você .. me da vontade de .. te morder. falou constrangido mas continuou,-você é como uma droga para mim, não consigo ficar longe de você. Falou me olhando intensamente nos olhos.

Eu apenas sorri,andei até ele segurei sua mão e lhe dei um selinho. E o puxei para irmos de volta aos dormitórios já era bem chegamos ele se despediu de mim com um beijo na bochecha e se foi, eu entrei na cabana me deitei e sonhei com ele.

No outro dia as garotas me acordaram as 6 da manhã, eu queria matar todas elas ! Mas ten ten tinha uma ideia para a coreografia, nós então fomos chamar com garotos ,coitados!Depois fomos para um cantinho na floresta que já era nosso ,ali ninguém poderia ver para roubar nossas idéias. Nos sentamos no chão , é claro o sasuke do meu lado.

-Escuta gente! Podemos fazer um casal "protagonista" na dança vai ficar legal! Falou ten ten animada se abraçando em neji.

-Legal mas quem?quer fazer isso?perguntou temari mal humorada como sempre

Ficou um silêncio então, daí eu levantei meu braço e hesitando um pouco, logo depois sasuke também levantou o braço, eu fiquei corada.

-Ótimo! Eu posso fazer as fantasias. Falou hinata

-o resto vai dançar! Falou ino mandona.

Shika e gaara olharam ino com o olhar de assassino depois depois ten ten nos ensino uns passos loucos, dançaram eu sasuke ino neji e temari. Começamos da fazer uns passos loucos que de acordo com ten ten estava maravilhoso , para mim parecia que estávamos correndo de algum monstro OO.

-Ten ten não acho que isso vai ganhar o concurso. Falou hina apontando para nós.

-ficou louca! Claro que vai ganhar!falou a miney confiante.

-não vai não ! Gritamos todos e paramos de dançar.

-eu tive uma ideia!falou sasuke

-O que?perguntou temari irritada

-A gente tem que fazer algo mais coreografado mais... sensual . Falou a ultima palavra olhando para mim, senti que iria cair e me apoiei em ino.

Ele e os outros levantaram e nos conduziram até a "pista", tenten com neji, temari com shika, sasuke e eu, ino e gaara e até naruto e hinata.

E nós dançamos uma valsa estranha mais divertida tinha tudo o que pedia na folhinha durou uns seis minutos depois voltamos para fazer nossa inscrição mas quem eu vejo?

Continua....

Oi amados obrigada por lerem .;)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4- O que?

Chegamos na sala de tsunade para fazer nossa inscrição mas eu levei um susto quando vi quem estava lá e gritei.

-Que foi sakura?perguntou minha mãe

-o q-que vocês tão fazendo aqui?perguntei surpresa

Eles se entreolharam e depois seguiram seu olhar para mim.

-Viemos passar as férias também! Falou o meu pai

-Que?vou vomitar! Falei me encostando na parede

naruto começou a rir desesperadamente mas foi só minha mãe olhar para ele que ele ficou tremendo de medo.

-Não acredito! Falou ino se jogando em temari.

-Onde deixamos nossas coisas tsu?

-Tsu? Berrei.

-Podem levar para a cabana logo alí a frente. Falou sorrindo

-Obrigada. Falou minha mãe

Meus amigos me olharam e saíram da sala, eu sai com eles e sentamos todos nos bancos logo na saída da sala da Tsunade.

-Seus pais tem poderes?perguntou hinata

-Que eu saiba não!falei olhando para ela

-hummm

-Porque Hinata?

-Porque eu vi.. eu vi que...

Então ela saiu correndo e nós fomos atrás dela mas ninguém a achou.

-O que será que ela ia falar?perguntou ino

-Talvez que os pais da cereja são vampiros. Falou shikamaru se abraçando em temari que tirou os braços dele de sua sintura.

-Ta né. falou temari cruzando os braços.

-Sakura posso falar com você? Perguntou sasuke se levantando.

-Claro.

Caminhamos até chegarmos a nossa cabana e sentamos logo nas escadas dela. Ele então olhou para o céu onde as estrelas cintilavam na imensidão negra.

-Sabe.. as estrelas, elas me deixam bem quando estou mal.

-Também gosto delas. Falei sorrindo

-Sakura eu estou com um pressentimento péssimo em relação a você. Falou agora olhando em meus olhos.

-Você sempre teve isso? Perguntei o olhando

-sim.. falou olhando pro chão.

Voltei a olhar pro céu e comecei a rir baixinho e cheguei mais perto dele.

-O que foi? Perguntou ele assustado.

-Nada só parece que você está... preocupado comigo. Falei sorrindo e olhando pro chão. Ele olhou pro chão e ficou sério.

-Sakura ..... eu me preocupo com todos os meus amigos, mas não mostro então... você descobriu o meu ponto fraco. Falou sorrindo

Quando ficou um silêncio alguém ligou o rádio estava dando Angel da Sarah Mclachalan a música tema do filme cidade dos anjos.

-Mas sakura.... procure não fazer nada ... precipitado está bem?falou agora sério me olhando.

-Está bem. Falei voltando a olhar o céu estrelado.

Ele pousou sua mão sobre a minha e virou o rosto, eu dei um sorriso bobo e me aproximei dele , ele me abraçou e ficamos assim olhando as tão bom ficar com ele, me sentia inteira, feliz mas sei que nunca ficaríamos juntos. Fazer o que? Essa é a lei da vida dos youkai nunca namorar com um humano.

-Sakura.....

-O que foi sasuke ? Perguntei fechando meus olhos.

-Você sabe que se eu quebrar uma lei do meu mundo ... eu sou morto não?

-O que? Falei o soltando.

-Isso mesmo sakura. Falou cabisbaixo.

-Bom mas porque você falou isso?

-... Por nada. Falou se levantando

-Sakura... boa noite, my angel. Falou sorrindo e depois sumindo.

Te juro que fiquei besta com o " My Angel" do sasuke. Mas estou tão triste pois a pessoa que amo nunca ira ficar ao meu lado , para sempre, minha intuição diz que ele sente o mesmo por mim só não sabe mostrar. Aiii deus to me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

Entrei na cabana e desliguei a musica , me deitei e rezei para que meus pais não dessem o seu famoso " Bom dia crianças" para as minhas amigas.

Continua....


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5-Surpresa!

Sexta-feira, dia 28 de janeiro 10:00 da manhã, eu me acordo com a claridade do sol em meu rosto, olho pros lados as garotas não estavam , me levanto devagar , me visto e saio da cabana , vou até tsunade mas ela não estava fui até a cabana de sasuke ele também não estava , vou até o refeitório mas há cortinas negras , não enchergo nada , derepente ouso uns ruídos. Quando acendo as luzes....

-Surpresa! Gritou todo o acampamento para mim.

Eu olhei em volta e havia cartazes por toda parte escrito ; valeu sakura , isso ai, boa sorte , adivinha porque..... pois eu fui aceita em alguma faculdade fora de kohara ....quase surtei com essa ideia. Arregalei os olhos.

-O que? gritei

-Isso mesmo filha! Você passou na faculdade do E.U.A!

Fiz cara de espanto novamente e olhei para minhas amigas que estavam felizes depois segui meu olhar para achar sasuke , mas ele não estava, sai correndo da sala entre lágrimas e fui para a cabana do sasuke. A porta estava aberta então resolvi entrar, minhas lágrimas já haviam entrei não vi sasuke nem os guris , comecei a fuxicar nas coisas deles então nossa se você soubese quantas camisinhas eles tinham, o mundo inteiro poderia vir aqui e compra deles porque jesus! Continuai a fuxicar daí eu achei a cama do sasuke e me sentei ali para sentir o seu cheiro doce que eu tanto a gaveta do criado mudo negro e lá avistei um pequeno pedaço de papel rabiscado que era para mim,peguei o papel e li as palavras riscadas:

Sakura...

Você não sabe o quanto te quero,

toda hora em todo lugar,

Pois é péssimo ficar sem tua presença,

è raro me pegar pensando em outra coisa ,

sem ser você minha pequena,

Sei que sou frio e não me mostro apaixonado,

mas acho que estou minha cara,

fique sabendo que sempre estarei com você

de seu eterno apaixonado,Sasuke.

13,janeiro

Novamente as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos , mas agora eu estava sorrindo fechei a gaveta e... levei um susto quando ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir.

-Sakura...?

Eu o olhei de cima a baixo , fiquei pasma, ele era realmente perfeito , estava apenas cobrindo as partes intimas com uma pequena toalha , e ele estava ainda mesmo instante parei de chorar e me levantei olhando a parede , fiquei ruborizada.

-Me desculpe , pensei que... não tinha ninguém e...

-Eu já intendi sakura. Falou sasuke abrindo o armário.

-Eu v-vou s-sair para você se vestir. Falei começando a caminhar

Sai da cabana e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem me sentei no banco e respirei.

-Deu você já pode entrar agora.. se quiser. Falou de pé ao meu lado.

-É c-claro. Falei caminhando em direção a porta.

Me sentei num sofá e sasuke sentou ao meu lado.

-O que você estava fazendo aqui? Perguntou apoiando os braços nas coxas, ele vestia uma camiseta branca de abotoar e uma calça jeans rasgada.

-è que..... meus pais me fizeram uma surpresa e eu não gostei e vim para cá esperando encontrar...... você vestido. Falei olhando o chão e por dentro ri me mim mesma.

Sasuke começou a rir .

-A sim você passou na faculdade lá dos E.U.A. Falou num tom triste.

-é.

-Porque estava chorando ?perguntou agora e olhando

-Ah! Por pouca coisa nem liga , é... nada de mais! falei com a mão na cabeça de olhos fechados e sorrindo, conclusão: vergonha.

-Posso tentar adivinhar?

-aham.

-é porque você queria ir para a faculdade de konoha para não se desfazer dos amigos certo?falou sério.

-é isso mesmo nada mais! Falei me escorando no sofá.

-Mais uma pergunta....quem te deu o direito para fuxicar no quarto?falou agora com um sorriso imperseptivel

-ahhh é que... é.... ai desculpa. Falei abaixando a cabeça sorrindo

-tudo bem .falou se aproximando de mim

-Você quer alguma coisa? Perguntou

-sim.. e o abraçei muito forte e as lágrimas escorreram novamente.

Ele retribuiu o abraço mas percebi que ele estava ficando mal então desapertei o abraço mas ele me derrubou no sofá deixando seu corpo por cima do meu, eu o olhei surpresa,mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos ,ele se aproximou do meu pescoço e sussurou:

-Sakura ...não me deixe fazer iss, por favor ,você é a ultima pessoa desse mundo que eu quero transformar em um mostro.. falou com dificuldade depois rosou seus lábio em meu pescoço.

Eu então o imporei e me levantei sai correndo de lá, quando me deparo com gaara e naruto.

-O que aconteceu sakura-chan?

-O sasuke, ele ...

-Ele tentou te morder? O ruivo me interrompeu, olhou para o naruto e vi sasuke atrás deles.

-Gente, ele está atrás de vocês! Falei dando passos para trás.

No mesmo instante naruto e gaara o derrubaram no chão o neutralizaram e saíram para leva-lo até a tsunade. Eu fiquei horrorizara com essa cena mas fui junto.

Na sala de tsunade...

-Tsunade! O sasuke saiu do controle! Falou gaara o segurando.

-Ai o que ele fez agora! Falou tsunade irritada.

-não sei bem a história mas tem a ver com a sakura-chan! Falou naruto.

Tsunade então chegou perto de sasuke e deu uma garrafa de sangue a ele. Ele tomou como se nunca tivesse tomado antes, depois de alguns minutos ficou no seu normal.

Sasuke ... precisamos conversar.

Falou tsunade séria e logo depois olhou para ímos então da sala e começamos a caminhas pelo acampamento, eu contei para os meninos o que aconteceu. E nos sentamos no banco em frente ao lago.

-Nossa o sasuke-kun perde o controle quando ta perto de você heim sakura-chan! Falou naruto sorrindo.

-Naruto me faz um favor?perguntei carinhosamente

-Claro..

-CALA A BOCA! Berrei no ouvido dele

-Sakura... você viu a ino por ai?perguntou gaara olhando o lago.

-não..gaara! Você ta querendo saber da ino? Falei surpresa

-Não! É que ela pediu para eu ensinar tango a ela. Falou sério.

Sorri e baixei a cabeça, pensando em sasuke.

-Vou falar com a minha mãe, tchau.

Quando cheguei a refeitório enfeitado , vi minha mãe olhando o céu e fui até ela.

-Mãe... posso falar com você? Falei triste.

-Claro querida . Falou se virando

-Eu não quero ir para a faculdade dos E.U.A.

-Mas você vai, vai ser o melhor para você. falou séria

-Porque nunca posso decidir por mim? Falei séria agora.

-Filha não fale bobagem..

-Claro que falo ! Você nunca me deixou fazer NADA mas agora eu vou decidir por mim ouviu! Berrei me levantando da cadeira

-E outra você sabe que esse acampamento não é normal certo? Falei mais calma agora

-Sei...

-Pois é meu namorado é um vampiro mãe e vô pedir para ele me transformar em uma também assim eu não precisarei mais fazer o que você quer! Falei saindo do refeitório.

Quando sai olhando pro chão esbarrei em alguém , era ino.

-Sakura? Falou me levantando.

-Ino! Falei a abraçando

-o que aconteceu?falou retribuindo o abraço.

-Eu não quero ir pros E.U.A , eu quero ficar aqui ino com vocês! Falei em meio a lágrimas.

-sakura.... mesmo se você for nós aqui sempre estaremos com você! Falou segurando em meus ombros e olhando em meus olhos.

-Mesmo assim ino, não iria ser a mesma coisa. falei olhando pro chão.

Ela apenas pegou minha mão e começou a caminhar, fomos até aquela parte "nossa" da floresta, lá quem eu vejo... Surpresa! Sasuke e gaara. Fiquei com medo só por um instante.

-Oi. Falei olhando para baixo.

-Oi. Os garotos disseram.

-Vamos dançar ? Falou ino para gaara.

Ele apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e pegou a mão de ino.

Eu andei até uma arvore com sasuke e nos sentamos lá , ficamos sem nos falar por algum tempo mas ele quebrou o gelo.

-Estava chorando sakura?

-mais ou menos. Falei ainda olhando para o nada.

-por?

-por causa de faculdade e por causa.....como a tarde está bonita não? Falei agora sorrindo para ele.

Ele olhou para mim e se aproximou.

-Continua...

-e por..... sua causa. Falei encarando o chão.

-Porque por mim? Falou olhando para o outro lado.

-È complicado. Falei segurando minhas mãos

-Eu posso intender... falou me olhando agora.

-Eu não quero ir para a faculdade de lá ... por.... por sua causa. falei virando o rosto.

-Sakura, sabe ,sei que você leu o meu bilhete para você, sabe o que eu sinto, já percebi que sente o mesmo por mim , e só uma coisa nos separa de ficarmos juntos.. é eu. Falou sério.

-Sasuke o que nos separa é a vida. Mas saíba que por você eu iria até o fim do mundo. Falei o olhando agora.

Ele também me olhou e eu me aproximei mais dele onde só sentia sua respiração , ele me beijou primeiro dando uns dois selinhos antes do beijo apaixonado, que nos fez perder o ar.Já havia anoitecido e sasuke e eu ainda estávamos lá juntos , ai como eu queria que fosse sempre assim.

-Sasuke.... posso dormir na sua cabana hoje? Falei o olhando

-se você quiser...

-Vamos então? Perguntei me levantando.

Ele apenas me pegou no colo e me levou até lá. Quando chegamos os garotos estavam dormindo e resolvemos ir sentar na frente da cabana , nós estávamos muito tímidos.

-Que horas são? Perguntei curiosa.

-23:49. falou olhando pro lado.

Eu fui para mais perto dele deitando minha cabeça sobre seu ombro, ele se acomodou ao meu lado.

-Viu? Esse é um dos motivos por qual não devo me relacionar com você pequena. Falou acariciando meu braço.

-Qual motivo? Além disso porque está acariciando meu braço então? O olhei com cara de criança feliz e sorri.

-..... Por causa de hoje a tarde. falou cabisbaixo

-......

-Está com sono? Perguntou sasuke para mim

-estou , mas.. deixe eu ficar mais um pouco com você assim. Falei o abraçando.

Ele começou a chorar sem fazer barulho e também me abraçou e me beijou na testa. Ficamos assim um tempo mas eu acabei adormecendo. Só me lembro de ele me colocar em sua cama e saindo porta a fora.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6-In-felicidade

Acordei quando o alarme tocou, olhei para os lados e vi que não havia ninguém. Me levantei e fui trocar de roupa em minha cabana. Quando cheguei lá as gurias estavam se arrumando .

-Onde você estava menina? Perguntou ten ten com as mãos na cintura.

-falaremos disso depois ta? Falei pegando uma frente única prata e um short jeans preto.

-Ela estava na cabana dos guris. Falou hinata olhando pela janela.

Então todas me olharam com olhos arregalados e pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo.

-Como?

-é eu du-durmi na cama do sasuke-kun. Falei baixando a cabeça

-Só dormiu? Perguntou a tarada da ino

-Claro né!

-Coitado do meu maninho com essa ai. Falou temari olhando ino.

Me vesti e fui com as gurias até o refeitório onde tsunade havia nos chamado.

-Sentem-se todos! Berrou tsunade, -Obrigada, estou aqui para comunicar que o concurso de dança não haverá mais ! Mas, haverá um concurso de música! Berrou

Todos se alegraram e gritaram eu e as gurias apenas sorrimos.

-O concurso será dia 17 De Fevereiro! Há bastante tempo aproveitem !

Nós saímos da sala e os guris nos encontraram , todos se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Eu e sasuke ficamos nos olhando.

-Vocês querem fazer com nós? Perguntou neji

-Sim! Falaram juntas

Pegamos o papel do concurso e vimos o que pedia :Cenário do show, show de luzes, 6 musicas que queiram mas pelo menos 1 de autoria pessoal,da banda.

Fizemos a lista uns dois dias depois, ficou assim:

Best damn thing-Avril lavigne

-Green Day

I Belong-Linkin Park

me up-The Veronicas

-Avenged Sevenfold

6.Já me cansei-IZI

Especial-Starstrukk-30h!3 feat. Katy perry

No dia seguinte nós nos reunimos para ensaiar as musicas que escolhemos, e decidir o que cada um iria fazer.

-eu faço o cenário!Gritou tenten

-eu...não sei o que eu faço. Falou naruto de má vontade.

-O que você sabe fazer naruto? Perguntou ino

-A sei lá,sei lavar a louça ,também sei amarrar os tênis e..

-Ai naruto pelo amor de deus você não vai utilizar a sua especialidade de lavar a louça no palco. Disse temari

-Ai! Naruto o que você sabe tocar? Falei furiosa

-uhm... bom eu sei, eu acho que eu sei tocar bateria.

-Deu perfeito ! O loiro na batera! Falou neji entusiasmado.

Eu então me sentei na cadeira e baixei a cabeça, sasuke pôs a mão em meu ombro e me olhou com seu olhar sério, eu levantei e pus ordem no hospício.

-Quem vai cantar the best damn thing ? Gritei irritada

-ué eu pensei na ino, pois ela é loira e é doida que nem a avril. Falou naruto

-CALA A BOCA NARUTO ! Berrou todos.

-Ai eu canto com a temari ! Falou ino olhando para cima.

-por que eu? Eu não sei cantar. Falou temari complicando ainda mais a situação.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DA PARA TIRAR NA SORTE? Berrei em cima da mesa do refeitório.

-Dá. Falaram todos , cada um numa vez.

Eu então peguei uns papéis e escrevi os nomes das musicas duas vezes e alguns papéis sem nada e dei para cada um.

-Ino o que você tirou? Perguntei

-Avril.

-Quem mais pegou a Avril?

-Eu. falou hinata

-Ok. Falei anotando numa folha

Quando todos falaram para mim, ficou o seguinte.

Ino e hinata: the best damn thing

naruto e neji: holiday

sasuke e gaara: somewhere i belong

sakura e temari: hook me up

shikamaru e gaara: lost

hinata e temari: já me cansei

sasuke e sakura: especial

Depois disto falamos quem iria tocar o que, e no entanto ficou o seguinte:

Naruto na bateria

shikamaru nas luzes

gaara na guitarra 1

temari na guitarra 2

sasuke no baixo

ino no violão(se precisar)

neji no dj

eu no teclado

hinata e tenten no cenário.

Todos foram para suas devidas cabanas, e eu e sasuke fomos passear no lago. Quando chegamos, sentamos no chão .Ninguém falou nada, só ficávamos nos olhando de vez em quando.

-Sasuke, porque você está tão quieto? Perguntei olhando-o

-Nâo posso mais falar com você. Falou olhando o céu negro.

-Por? Perguntei curiosa.

-Foi pedido assim, e devo cumprir. Me falou com olhar frio.

-Quem te pediu?

-Não te interessa!falou me cortado

Eu o olhei assustada e o ignorei voltando a olhar para o lago, segurando algumas lágrimas.

-Pensei.. que você fosse diferente. Falei com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Diferente como? Perguntou olhando ainda o céu negro.

-Uma pessoa legal, não um vampiro frio e vingativo de que todos falam. Falei séria agora.

-Pois é você se enganou feio comigo! Falou me olhando de novo.

Nós nos levantamos e deixei uma lágrima escorrer, dei um tapa na cara dele.

-Como pode fazer isso comigo? Sasuke você é a pior pessoa do mundo,pensei que me amasse! Falei um pouco fora do meu tom de voz.

-Quem disse ? Era apenas o desejo de experimentar coisas exóticas. Falou se aproximando de mim.

-Ahh eu sou uma COISA agora? Ai como eu sou idiota!. Falei deixando lágrimas caírem

-Sabe de uma coisa? A COISA aqui não mais se meter no seu caminho, seu falso! Falei lhe dando mais um tapa na cara e depois sai correndo.

Sasuke se encostou numa árvore, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhou o céu negro.

Já era dia 10 de fevereiro, eu e sasuke ainda estávamos brigados e ele andava meio estranho. Me sentia tão mal longe dele que nem cantar direito conseguia.

Já havia terminado o ensaio, fui então dar uma volta na floresta,afinal minha vida não tinha como ficar pior. Eu iria mesmo para a faculdade dos E.U.A, eu tinha brigado com sasuke e ninguém mais falava comigo. Eu havia me irritado e briguei com todos, pois é eu sou uma bosta.

Estava com um pressentimento ruim mas continuei andando, pois acho que se eu morresse agora ninguém se importaria.

-Sakura...

Parei no mesmo instante que ouvi uma voz me chamar, comecei a ficar nervosa e olhando para os lados.

-Sakura.... Está com medo? pois é melhor ficar.

Logo que ouvi isso fui correndo para a saída mais senti algo atrás de mim, eu parei e fiquei assim, essa energia parecia familiar.

-Quem é você? Perguntei tentando me acalmar.

-Alguém que você deveria temer. Falou a voz feminina.

Depois disso senti algo em minha cabeça e desmaiei. Algum tempo depois eu acordei e estava em uma pequena sala , não reconheci onde era mas me parecia senti meio tonta e percebi que estava amarrada e com a boca coberta também.

" _é aqui que eu vou morrer?_" pensei com uma lágrima que me fez lembrar de sasuke. "_Sasuke..." _baixei a cabeça e chorei muito pensando nele, e pensando se ele poderia me sentir, então fechei os olhos e pensei forte em sasuke, apenas me senti fazia e voltei a chorar.

Sasuke narrando/

Eu estava sentado perto do lago, pensando nas minhas escolhas,e por um momento me veio sakura na cabeça, e senti uma pontada em meu coração como se estivesse sendo apunhalado. Por algum motivo me levantei e fui até a cabana de sakura mas só vi as garotas.

-A sakura está ai? Perguntei sério.

-Não está , ela foi dar uma volta na floresta e ainda não voltou. Falou temari arrogante como sempre.

Por algum motivo pensei em sakura de novo como se ela estivesse tentando falar comigo, me lembrei de um tempo atrás quando me chamaram na varanda para conversar, sakura estava dormindo em minha cama.

_FlashBack /on _

_ Coloquei sakura na cama e logo depois me chamaram, fui ver o que era._

_-Boa noite sasuke. Falou a mulher a minha frente_

_-O que você quer?perguntei cansado_

_-O sangue dela. Falou séria para mim._

_-Que eu saiba você não é vampira._

_-Não sou, eu apenas quero o sangue dela nas minhas mãos. Falou sorrindo_

_ Me veio uma onda de raiva e ódio e dei um soco na cara da mulher fazendo ela cuspir sangue._

_-Só por cima do meu cadáver!falei sobressaltado._

_-Sasuke eu sei muito sobre você que pode colocar sua vida em jogo como por exemplo: seu "romance" com sakura. falou rindo_

_-Prefiro colocar a minha vida em jogo do que a dela! Falei segurando a gola de sua camiseta._

_-Está bem vamos fazer um trato, Você a ignora e a faz sofrer e a deixo viva e seu segredo guardado. Falou em meu ouvido._

_-Está bem, mas não encoste um dedo nela! Falei segurando algumas lágrimas._

_Flashback/ off_

"Droga! Mulher maldita! Pegou a sakura!"

-Garotas vão buscar ajuda de presa, sakura pode estar em perigo!me encontrem na sala da tsunade.

As garotas me olharam com cara de espanto mas saíram também para buscar ajuda. Quando chegamos a sala de tsunade, eu contei o que havia acontecido na noite passada.

-Se está tão sério assim temos que agir rápido se não....

-Sakura irá morrer. Terminei a frase com desprezo.

Pow!

-Seu hipócrita! Falou temari depois do soco.

-Eu sei que eu sou tudo e um pouco mais, mas agora temos que ir atrás de sakura. Falei sério.

-Ele está certo maninha.

-está bem , vamos então.

Fomos então em meu carro.

-faz ideia dá onde elas podem estar?perguntou ten ten

-não.

Sasuke narrando/off

-Então minha querida? Gostando do passeio? Falou a mulher encapuzara me olhando.

-Só se for para ir ao seu enterro. Falei de má vontade, tremendo.

-hahaha, garotinha brincalhona. Mas saíba "Queridinha" quem vai no seu enterro sou eu! Falou a mulher me dando um soco na cara.

-Tá esperando o que então para me matar? Perguntei irritada.

Depois ela saiu da sala. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora ouvi um barulho de carro e senti por um momento a presença de sasuke, a mulher então foi até minha sala com um punhal na mão , cortou a corda depois segurou meus braços e encostou o punhal em meu pescoço deixando cair um feixe de sangue que escorreu .

Logo depois vi meus amigos entrarem pela porta junto de tsunade e de sasuke, meus olhos brilharam e sasuke olhou diretamente para mim.

-O que é você?

Continua....


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7-Você?

-O que é você? perguntou naruto aflito.

-Sim , eu mesma.

Sasuke fechou os punhos com raiva e deu um passo.

-Faça isso uchiha e ela morre. Falou a mulher que eu ainda não sabia quem era ¬¬.

Sasuke então parou de andar.

-Sua filha da ****.

-Solta ela agora Karin! Ordenou ten ten

-O que ? Perguntei chocada.

Karin então afundou um pouco mais a faca em minha garganta ,eu fechei os olhos devido a dor, isso fez escorrer mais sangue em minha blusa branca.

PARA KARIN! Gritou sasuke quase chorando e com raiva.

-hahahah, era assim que eu sempre quis romeu e julieta , a única diferença é que só a julieta morre. falou karin dando gargalhadas.

Eu a ignorei e me concentrei na corda dos meus pulsos, eu sabia que conseguiria rasga-los se me consentrase bem. Já fiz isso uma fez quando tinha 15 anos só que era para jogar coisas nos professores. Senti que estava conseguindo e a corda caiu,karin nem percebeu, bem eu achava que não.

-Ah tentando fugir é? Perguntou com outro punhal em mãos mas agora em minhas costas.

-Se faz o que se pode . Falei com dificuldade devido ao punhal em minha garganta.

Vi ino chorar,e o resto de meus amigos zangados, depois olhei para sasuke e por um momento pensei ter ouvido seu pensamento, fiz uma expressão confusa e ele também então ele repetiu o pensamento," Não morra agora sakura, por favor." Eu então comecei a chorar e respondi," sasuke minha intuição nunca me enganou então acho que dessa vez também não vai" pensei olhando a faca em meu pescoço," Não , você não pode ir,eu não vou deixar!", mais lágrimas escorreram de meu rosto.

-karin! Eu vou no lugar dela ! Falou sasuke com raiva

-Quem disse que quero matar você?

Derrepente quando achei que seria o fim pois karin havia afundado mais um pouco o punhal, não senti a morte pegar a minha mão então abri o olho era sasuke de novo segurando a mão de karin. Ela soltou o punhal que estava em minhas costas e me garotas e os garotos me abraçaram mas derrepente...

-Sasuke! berrei

Depois disso todos foram atrás de karin que havia fugido , sasuke caiu no chão eu corri até ele , só havia nós lá.

Here we are  
Mid-air off of the cliff  
Staring down at the end again  
But then again  
Maybe we're finally on  
The road that's headed away  
From all your complaining  
Of hearing the same song  
But, baby, we'll hear it when I'm gone  
It's time to turn on

Eu o segurei em meus braços e comecei a chorar.

-sasuke por favor, sasuke fique comigo! Falei quase soluçando de tanto chorar.

-Sakura, eu não vou morrer... falou meio fraco.

-Eu sei , eu sei. Falei apertando o corte e acariciando seus cabelos, com minhas lágrimas caindo em seu rosto.

The last song (oh!)  
The last song (oh!)  
But if you're wasting love  
Then all of our time disappear  
And the sad song ends up being  
The last song you'll ever hear

It was hard but I'd do it again  
Holding hands with my friend again  
But then again  
Maybe we gave our all  
A song we'll never forget  
Baby let 'em play it  
Maybe it'll save the world  
They gon' miss hearing it when it's gone

But it's time to turn on

-sakura, me desculpe por tudo, por tudo de ruim que te fiz. Falou sasuke chorando.

-claro,claro que eu te desculpo. Falei beijando sua testa.

Tsunade logo entrou na sala e pegou sasuke no colo.

-vamos voltar ao acampamento.

The last song (oh!)  
The last song (oh!)  
But if love every moment that we could spend  
And the perfect song ends up being  
The last song you'll ever hear

BRIDGE  
You'll never know when a song's gonna play  
The last song you hear is the one you made  
Your song was beautiful  
That's why I started singing it  
But this song is our song  
It's playing 'til the end  
Even if it is

Voltamos já era umas 4 horas da manhã, tsunade cuidou dos ferimentos meus de do sasuke, fiquei no pequeno quarto com ele e acabei pegando no sono.

The last song

[SOLO]

The last song (oh!)  
The last song (oh!)  
But if you're wasting love  
Then all of our time disappear  
And the perfect song ends up being  
The last song you'll ever hear

Enquanto isso na cabana das garotas.....

-Ai porque a karin quis matar a sakura?perguntou ino deitando na cama.

-a sei lá deve ser por causa do sasuke. Falou ten ten

-Eu acho que é por causa que ela é humana. Falou temari se agarrando num ursinho de pelúcia.

-não foi nada do que vocês falaram. Falou hinata.

-Foi o que então vidente? Perguntou temari.

-Karin tinha inveja da sakura com o sasuke-kun.

-hum.

-escuta vamos dormir já ta tarde. Falou ino bocejando.

No mesmo dia ....

Me levantei estava com dor nas costas por ter dormido de mal jeito, olhai o relógio dia 11 de fevereiro 13:46 da tarde. Olhei para a cama a minha frente sasuke estava bem, o corte fundo já havia cicatrizado, sorri com esse pensamento,ele então acordou e me olhou , ele olhou para minha garganta,e a tocou onde havia o esparadrapo.

-Desculpe por não chegar antes. Falou me olhando nos olhos agora.

-A culpa não foi sua . Falei segurando sua mão.

Ele fez uma cara de aff e voltou a me olhar.

-não sabia que você tinha poder.

-acredite nem eu, mas a adrenalina me fez conseguir. Falei olhando para o chão.

Ele pegou meu queixo e começou a me olhar.

-Que foi?

-nada, é bom olhar para você, bem. Falou com um sorriso imperceptível.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-sim.

-Você... ficou com sede... quando viu o meu sangue escorrer? Perguntei preocupada.

-Sim, me segurei para não te machucar, mais do que você já estava. falou com uma pontada de dor nos olhos.

-Sasuke.. eu quero ficar para sempre com você. Falei com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu também minha pequena. Falou acariciando minha bochecha.

-Então eu estou disposta a me tornar vampira. Falei séria.

-sakura voc...

-Sasuke! Pare, é o único jeito de ficarmos juntos para sempre.

-eu sei.

-então?

-...

Ele então se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Gente ele estava sem camiseta , só de bermuda. Ai que delírio! Fui até ele e o abracei por trás,ele era tão frio. Ele se virou e me abraçou.

Ficamos assim um bom tempo até ele me beijar, um beijo realmente apaixonado.

-Quer se tornar vampira agora? Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-De-depois da apresentação. Falei

-Qual apresentação?

-Aff, a do concurso.

-bah, tinha até me esquecido. Vem vamos ensaiar! Falou me puxando.

Chamamos o pessoal e ensaiamos quatro dias seguidos sem parar, foi mágico ensaiar ao lado de quem eu amo e sempre vou amar. A apresentação iria ser amanhã, então essa noite dormi no quarto do sasuke e dessa vez ele dormiu ao meu lado.

Continua...

Pessoas lindas do meu 3, espero que estejam gostando da fic a musica desse capitulo é the last song da rihanna . Beijos.. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8-O concurso!

Acordei as 11:30 da manhã, estava tão cansada ainda bem que o concurso era de noite. Me levantei , as garotas já haviam acordado então ficamos conversando até o 12:00.

Fomos almoçar e quem eu encontro.... o Sasuke !

-Oi amor! Falei o abraçando

-Oi pequena. Falou beijando minha testa.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e ficaram de boca aberta até gaara, mas eu também vi uma cena nada comum,ino e gaara abraçados, eu sorri.

-Que foi?perguntei

-Vo-Vocês dois estão namorando?perguntou naruto com cara de besta.

-Acho que ....

-Sim ! Falou sasuke me interrompendo.

Eu então o olhei confusa e ele sorriu para mim eu retribui.

-Parabéns. Falou hinata.

-Obrigada. Falei

-já falou para sua mãe? Perguntou neji.

Ai meu deus , Minha mãe ,o que ela iria falar? Fiquei com medo agora.

-ahh, não. Falei nervosa.

-Ela vai te matar. Falou gaara

-è eu sei. Fiz uma cara triste.

-isso é complicado. Falou shikamaru se abraçando em temari que dessa vez passou o braço pelo seu ombro.

-Você está bem temari?

-Claro que to, porque?

-Porque você ta abraçada no shika. Falou ino cansada.

-ahh. Ela fez cara de desentendida.

Nós almoçamos e depois dormimos a tarde inteira, só acordamos as 17 horas e o concurso era as 21 horas :-O.

Depois ensaiamos até as 19 horas e fomos fazer qualquer outra coisa e eu fui até a cabana do sasuke só havia ele lá. Entrei devagar pois ele estava com os olhos fechados e fones no ouvido .

-Sei que você está ai sakura! Falou sasuke da mesma forma que o encontrei.

-Aff. Falei me virando

Ele tirou os fones e se sentou , para minha felicidade ele estava sem camiseta e com um jeans preto rasgado.

-Sabia que você me deixa louca assim? Falei sorrindo me sentando na ponta da cama.

-Assim como?

-Ai ,sem camiseta.

-ah.

Sentei ao lado dele e me abracei em seus músculos, Ele ligou a tv há nossa frente estava dando clipe.

-Você gosta de clipes?

-sim.

-quer ver?

-não.

Então ele desligou a tv e começou a me beijar, me beijar mais profundamente, cheio de desejo depois que nos separamos eu sentei em cima dele e o beijei profundamente ele colocou sua mão por baixo de minha camiseta me puxando contra ele, logo depois ele me deitou em sua cama depois beijou meu pescoço delicada mente , depois voltou a me beijar tirando minha camiseta, e por algum motivo elogiou meu sutia vermelho. Ele me dava beijos entre a boca e meu tóraxe voltava a me beijar até que....

-sasuke! Vamos preparar o show... falou neji nos olhando junto do resto do pessoal.

Eu e sasuke paramos na hora e logo nos sentamos e eu coloquei minha camiseta.

-Oi gente. Falei sorrindo ou tentando sorrir.

-Não acredito que vocês iam se comer! Berrou ino.

-Acredite se quiser, esse é o fogo da juventude. Falou naruto.

-cala a boca naruto. Todos nós falamos

20:30 nós levamos tudo para o local da apresentação, e é claro todos já estavam prontos.

Temari estava com um dos seus famosos corpetes pretos , sandália de salto alto e o cabelo solto com uma maquíagem leve,Ino estava com uma saia xadres preta e rosa uma básica preta regata, o cabelo preso do lado, uma maquiagem cheia de purpurina rosa e uma bota até o joelho de bico fino. Ten ten estava com uma calça jeas skine cinza um tomara que caia azul uma rasteirinha branca cabelo normal e maquiagem leve. Eu estava com uma blusa de strass roxa com lilás, um short bem curtinho preto, meia arrastão,all star de lantejoula prata ,cabelo solto e maquiagem sedutora. Os garotos estavam todos iguais só mudava a cor do all star e da camiseta. Calça jeans preta ,sasuke com camiseta branca e all star preto, naruto com camiseta laranja e all star vermelho, neji camiseta preta e all star branco, shika com camiseta cinza e all star prateado e gaara com camiseta vermelha e all star azul.

Já era 21:24 e tsunade não tinha chegado ainda , que raiva! Enquanto isso vi ino e gaara se agarrarem , hinata e naruto ficar fazendo cu doce , temari e shika conversando bem animadinhos , ten ten e neji quase se comendo e eu e sasuke abraçados.

Eu nem acredito que tsunade espalhou o cartaz do concurso pelas cidades vizinhas e por e-mail para os amigos, tinha muita mais muita gente mesmo lá, começei a ficar nervosa mas sei que não iríamos ser os primeiros a se apresentar. Tinha a banda das nekos, depois o Gothic Spanto que era de gente louca mas que mandava um som humilhante e nós . Nós demos até um nome para a banda,All the stars.

-BOA NOITE A TODOS!berrou tsunade,- Vamos dar inicio ao concurso de música! E a primeira banda dessa noite são os Gothic Spanto!

Cara você não tem noção do que era aquele cenário! Mais preto impossível! Cheio de monstros e um som tri tipo Slipkinot sabe? Pois é estava até com medo de que poderia ser bem pior.

Tipo eles tocaram quatro músicas do slipknot , duas da evanescence e uma de autoria pessoal. Demoro..., acho que uma hora ,ou seja , dez e meia. E o pior a votação iria ser hoje mesmo e depois ia ter uma festa para TODOS , ou seja, sem espaço para dançar.¬¬

Tsunade deu um intervalo de 2 minutos para a próxima banda arrumar o cenário. Desta vez era as nekos, o pior show que eu já vi na história de minha vida. Porque tipo, elas estavam cantando musica da xuxa com o cenário completamente ROSA , ai ai santo deus! Depois de DUAS horas , porque as nekos haviam demorado mais de 2 minutos pra arrumar o cenário, tsunade deu mais tempo de intervalo.

Minha "Banda" e eu fomos arrumar nosso cenário, era tipo um pouco de nosas cores favoritas, preto azul com brilho, prata ,vermelho com brilho, isso era os panos que nós colocamos na parede ficou bem legal , a parte que não estava tapada nós colocamos

O nome da banda que era roses and stars , daí tinha rosas espalhadas no palco e estrelas penduradas no teto, é claro todas coloridas. Logo depois nos colocamos em nossos devidos lugares eu no teclado sasuke e temari na guitarra e naruto na bateria. Ino e Hinata iriam cantar The best damn thing.

Todos aplaudiram de pé nós sorrimos e as garotas foram para seus instrumentos.

Naruto e neji cantaram holiday, depois teve sasuke e gaara cantando e tocando somewhere i belong,eu e temari cantamos hook me up nessa hora os garotos que estavam na frente do palco mandaram beijinhos para nós e tipo um " Te vejo depois do show" eu e temari rimos e começamos a musica. shikamaru e gaara cantaram e tocaram lost depois.

Tsunade havia dado um tempinho para descansar, fomos para a cochia e começamos a conversar. Era 1:30 já e nós estávamos muito animados.

-Sakura..

-Sim, sasuke?

-O que aqueles garotos queriam? Perguntou sério olhando para o lado.

-Nada, eles acham que eu sou solteira. Falei sorrindo

-E você não é? Perguntou naruto

-Na verdade.. eu não sei. Falei com o dedo indicador na boca.

-Se você não quiser ser solteira, por mim tudo bem. Falou sasuke se aproximando.

Eu sorri e o beijei mas já estava na hora do gran finale do nosso show.

Fomos para o palco nos posicionamos ficou tudo igual , apenas eu toquei guitarra no lugar da temari pois ela iria cantar agora com a hinata a música que eu fiz, Já me cansei.

Intro

temari:

Eu quero sair por ai eu quero uma lugar pra pensar,

pra ver o que sobrou de mim depois de tentar transformar,

a realidade no fim ,de uma história que foi,

escrita pra ser de nós dois, não quero ser mais infeliz,

hinata

Agora não quero voltar contar mais mentiras.

Cantar de manhã só pra ver o amanhecer sem te ver

Refrão

temari e hinata

Eu já me cansei de ser alguém que não faz bem pra você

me diz que se arrependeu vem me procurar

agora quem não quer mais sou eu

hinata

Depois de tentar sufocar a vida que eu escolhi,

dizendo que eu era feliz e deixando de ser alguém

que chora que sente que ri,

viver como eu sempre quis

não posso ser mais de ninguém mais sinto que não sou daqui

temari

Agora não quero voltar contar mais mentiras.

Cantar de manhã só pra ver o amanhecer sem te ver

Refrão

temari e hinata

Eu já me cansei de ser alguém que não faz bem pra você

me diz que se arrependeu vem me procurar

agora quem não quer mais sou eu 2x.

temari

Eu já me cansei de ser alguém que não faz bem pra você

me diz que se arrependeu vem me procurar

agora quem não quer mais sou eu

solo

temari e hinata

Eu já me cansei de ser alguém que não faz bem pra você

me diz que se arrependeu vem me procurar

agora quem não quer mais sou eu 2x

Enquanto que todos gritavam e nos aplaudiam ,shika abaixou as luzes deixando tudo escuro com faixes de luzes coloridas e o nosso dj tocou tipo de um psy lento eu então entrei novamente no palco e apresentei a çou a dar a musica eu e sasuke iríamos cantar o resto ia dançar.

Terminou a musica nós agradecemos e recebemos muuuuuuuuuuuuitos aplausos tipo dez minutos só de aplauso foi MARA . Hihihi'

Continua.....

Amores , A musica é já me cansei é muuuito boa mesmo é da banda Izi escutem as outras musicas também vocês iram amar !a ultima é do 30h!3 com a katty perry , a dos guris é do linkin park e do Avenged sevenfold e hook me up da the veronicas. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9-Um viva a felicidade!

-Bom , todos aqui foram muito profissionais , e alegres , agora vamos a votação Enquanto isso todos vocês estão convidados para a festa do lago ! Se divirtam!

Nós fomos nos sentar, afinal ninguém é de pedra. Sentamos todos no beck do lago e começamos a conversar sobre o show.

-Shika.. desculpa por tudo. Falou temari olhando para baixo. Nesse mesmo momento começou a tocar 21 guns do green day.

-Tudo o que?

-Tudo! Principalmente por ter sido grossa.

-Tudo bem , mas porque isso derrepente?perguntou ele a olhando

-Porque,... eu... eu.... ai, eu te amo! Ela havia colocado a mão na boca depois e fechou os olhos. Todos nós a olhamos.

-Eu ... também temari. Falou shika vermelho.

Sem mais palavras eles já estavam se beijando, ino e gaara já estavam juntos, o casal feliz ten ten e neji também estavam se beijando eu não ia ficar segurando vela beijei o sasuke também, hinata e naruto ficaram segurando vela.

Depois de uma hora ....

-Muito bem! vamos ao resultado! Falou tsunade

-Quero que saibam que todos vocês foram bem , em 3ª lugar os nekos! Seu premio é nada! Hahaha.

Os nekos fizeram uma cara que eu não queria estar ali quando a festa acabar.

-Em 2 lugar, ficaram............ os Gothic Spanto! Parabéns Roses and Stars!

Cara eu não acreditei que eu havia ganhado o concurso o nosso premio era 10 mil reais! Nós pulamos de felicidade!

-Ahhhhhhh, que demais! Falou ino.

5:00 da manhã e havia terminado a festa, as pessoinhas foram embora e cada individuo para sua devida cabana , sasuke e eu estávamos sentados perto do lado , havia ainda uma musica. Estava tocando only hope da mandy moore.

-Então sakura , tem certeza que quer passar a eternidade comigo?

-Sasuke é o que eu mais quero em minha vida. Falei com a mão em seu rosto.

-Quer dançar?

-Sim.

Nos levantamos e dançamos bem coladinhos. Eu me abracei nele e fechei os olhos apreciando a musica .

-Quer que eu te morda agora? Ele havia sussurrado.

-S-sim.

Ele então se aproximou de meu pescoço e rasou os dentes ,e me beijou.

-porque você não me morde?perguntei confusa

-è obvio, você é muito nova, quero que você viva.

-Ai sasuke!

-Que foi?

-nada, me leva para a cabana. Falei irritada.

-Como queira. Falou me pegando no colo, em poucos minutos já estávamos lá.

-Porque você me troce aqui?perguntei colocando meus pés na grama.

-Porque quero que você olhe o nascer do sol comigo. Sasuke falou sorrindo.

Tipo nós estávamos num morro com vista para o acampamento. Caminhei uns dois passos para frente e vi tudo aquilo, as árvores , as flores as estrelas, o brilho do sol lá me seguiu e se sentou no chão, e puxou o meu pulso para baixo me fazendo cair em seu colo. Me ajeitei em seu lado e nos deitamos olhando as estrelas.

-Sakura.. vou dar uma chance a você.

-Ai deus! O que é agora?

-você pode ser humana ou seguir como vampira.

-Sasuke já escolhi a muito tempo. Quero você para sempre. Falei o olhando.

Sasuke então se deitou por cima de mim e começou a fitar meus olhos.

-Sakura.... quer ... você quer.. é

-O que vida?

-Você quer se casar comigo?

-sasuke..

-Shh , não fale nada agora. Guarde a surpresa pro final. Falou sorrindo.

-está bem.

Ele me beijou profundamente, logo depois beijou o meu pescoço e subiu de volta a boca.

-você quer isso mesmo? Perguntou sasuke com um sorriso malicioso.

-sim. Falei com um olhar sedutor.

Ele então tirou minha blusa e começou a me dar beijos entre a boca e o pescoço, eu então o virei e me sentei em cima dele.

-você sempre foi safadinha assim? Perguntou sasuke.

-se sou eu não sei, mas vou descobrir. Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Mordi então seu lábio inferior, logo depois tirei sua calça jeans e sua cueca box preta.

Olhei em seus olhos negro ônix cheios de desejo , então segui em frente. Dei pequenas mordidas e beijos em seu pênis, ele estava muito excitado.

De repente ele e segurou e me jogou no chão, veio por cima de mim e me olhou bem no fundo dos olhos, Seus ônix estavam vermelhos. Ele acariciou meu corpo frágil e sussurrou em meu ouvido " sakura... eu te amo." então ele começou a penetração , doeu um pouco no inicio mas depois me entreguei a ele.

Ele é e sempre será o amor da minha vida, minha alma gêmea. Sasuke eu te amo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15:30 da tarde , eu acordei estava nos braços de sasuke , ele parecia um anjo dormindo, sorri com este pensamento. Beijei sua testa e vesti minhas roupas.

-Bom dia meu amor. Falei acariciando seus cabelos.

-Bom dia minha pequena. Falou sorrindo.

Me levantei e esperei sasuke se vestir, depois deu um selinho nele.

-Vamos?

-Sim.

Voltamos ao acampamento e fomos ver nossos amigos.

-Onde vocês estavam?perguntou ino

-Bem longe daqui. Falei abraçando o sasuke.

-Sasuke , vem cá um minuto. Falou neji.

Sasuke me largou e foi com os garotos.

-O que você está fazendo? Perguntou naruto sobressaltado.

-Estou seguindo meu coração.

-Sasuke você quer morrer? Perguntou gaara

-eu não vou, sakura quer ser vampira.

-você vai a transformar? Perguntou shika curioso.

-sim.

-Então seja rápido porque orochimaru está vindo aqui resolver seu destino. Falou gaara dando as costas aos guris.

Sasuke voltou para a rodinha e pegou minha mão.

-Sakura preciso falar com você. Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Tudo bem. Falei andando ao seu lado.

Andamos até ficar bem longe deles e sasuke segurou minhas duas mãos.

-Sakura... o líder dos vampiros está vindo para cá.

-Mas , porque?

-por minha causa, por eu estar com você. falou olhando em meus olhos.

-eles, eles... vão... matar você? Falei com lágrimas nos olhos.

-se me virem com você sim. Falou sério.

Eu comecei a chorar e o abrasei ele fez o mesmo mas me apertou mais forte.

Depois de alguns minutos eu o soltei e virei , olhei para o nada ainda chorando, e voltei a olhar sasuke.

-Eu vou me transformar! Falei decidida.

-você não pode!

-Porque não? Se é o único jeito de ficarmos juntos! Falei chorando.

Ele nada falou e olhou para o chão. Eu fui até as gurias e me despedi , depois de poucos minutos eu voltei a sasuke e peguei sua mão e o levei até a floresta, eu o abracei forte e dei um leve selinho em seus lábios.

-Tem certeza disso, sakura?

-Tenho meu amor! Falei com a mão em seu rosto.

-Me desculpe..! sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ele então se inclinou até meu pescoço e passou os dentes nele, eu fechei os olhos e apertei os braços de sasuke. Ele cravou os dentes rápido para que eu não sentisse tanta me segurou com força , e bebeu mais o meu sangue, naquele momento percebi que todos os vampiros do acampamento estavam lá, comecei a me sentir fraca , estava quase desmaiando.

-Sasuke, pare!pare agora!

Foi só o que ouvi depois desmaiei.

Continua..


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10- Um novo despertar.

Estava me sentindo sonolenta, abri os olhos devagar e senti a luz solar invadir minha visão, naquele momento senti muita sede e ao mesmo tempo dor em todo o meu corpo como se eu estivessem quebrando todos os meus ossos.

-Ahhhh! Gritei de dor.

-Calma meu anjo já vai passa. Escutei a voz de sasuke.

Depois de um tempo a dor passou e me senti fraca e com muita sede.

-Sasuke... estou....

-Eu sei, você está com sede. Falou sasuke amargo.

Ele então cortou o seu pulso e colocou em minha boca , eu lambi meus lábios e logo depois comecei a chupar seu sangue. Me levantei devagar e olhei sasuke , ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos , eu fiz uma expressão triste e o abracei.

-Sasuke, a escolha foi minha, não tem porque você ficar assim.

-Claro que tem, fui eu quem fez isso a você. Falou amargo.

-Sasuke, eu estou contigo agora para toda a eternidade. Falei agora olhando em seus olhos.

Ele me beijou profundamente e me abraçou.

-Sakura eu te amo.

-Eu também.

Depois levantamos do chão e eu fui até a cabana de sasuke, abri a porta e fui para frente do espelho , comecei a admirar minha nova aparência "eterna", pele pálida , cabelos róseos longos, e olhos verde avermelhado.

-Sakura? Temos que falar com sua mãe.

-claro, estou indo.

Fomos até a cabana da minha mãe , ela estava sentada na cama.

-Mãe?

-Oi filha, curtindo a vida de vampira? Falou olhando pela janela.

-Co-Como você sabe? Perguntei surpresa.

Só pela sua foz deu para notar a diferença. Falando isso ela levantou e se virou para mim e sasuke.

-Mas você já teve tanta vivencia com vampiros assim?

-Mais do que você imagina.

-Mãe? Surpresa eu quase espremi a mão de sasuke.

-Seu pai era meio vampiro, seus amigos também eram, se ele fosse totalmente vampiro você também seria filha.

-...

-Filha já que você escolheu assim , que assim seja. Falando isso ela começou a chorar.

Eu fui abraça-la e agradeci, depois eu fui até as minhas amigas já que era o ultimo diade acampamento.

-garotas!

-Sakura! Todas gritaram em coro e me abraçaram.

-Ino, obrigada. Falei a olhando .

-sakura.. quem vai ser minha melhor amiga agora? Falou chorando.

Eu a abracei e disse que eu iria visita-la algum dia desses e a olhei, olhei para as outras e disse.

-Garotas.. não vejo a hora de começar uma vida diferente!

-Sakura, você já começou. Falou hinata.

Eu estava indo até a entrada do acampamento com o meu grupo mas quando olho para frente vejo ninguém menos que .. se botou em minha frente,gaara na frente de ino e o resto ficou em posição de ataque.

-Ora,ora, Sasuke quanto tempo não? Falou sorrindo

-Orochimaru!

-Calma pessoas não vou machucar ninguém ... ainda.

-Ela não é mais humana , você já pode voltar de onde veio! Falou sasuke sério.

Orochimaru deu alguns passos e olhou todos . Depois apareceram mais três vampiros que eu suponho que seja a guarda de orochimaru. Ele então deu mais alguns passos até gaara .

-Quem é essa jovem?

-è uma amiga. Falou gaara sem humor.

-apenas uma amiga? Perguntou orochimaru

-sim.

-então porque eu sinto o cheiro dela em seus lábios? Falou sorrindo.

Então eu me pus na frente de gaara e ino ficando a uns 50 centimetros de distancia de orochimaru.

-Deixe ela em paz! Falei com os punhos serrados.

-Sakura? Você não me parece tão má quanto a vidente me dizia.

Então todos olharam para hinata, ela olhou para baixo e assim ficou.

-Está tudo resolvido não está? Eu sou uma vampira , não precisa mais matar ninguém!

-é você tem razão , mas se eu descobrir algo sobre gaara e ino eu voltarei!

Falando isso ele e seus guardas desapareceram eu abracei ino e gaara e logo depois fui para os braços de sasuke.

-Está tudo acabado. Sasuke falou me dando um beijo na testa.

-Então é isso? As coisas vão ficar por isso mesmo? Falou tsunade triste.

-Tsunade! Gritou todos

Todos a abraçaram então.

-Agora eu estou feliz! Falou sorrindo

-Obrigada tsunade. Falei.

Só queria que você intendesse a onde pertence. Fui abraça-la.

-Filha... sentirei saudades! Chorando fui abraçar minha mãe também.

-Eu também.

Dizendo isso fui até sasuke , nós e todos os outros vampiros entraram em uma camioneta gigante. Abanei para minha mãe , tsunade e ino.

-Sasuke?

-Sim pequena?

-Ficaremos juntos pela eternidade agora? Falei segurando sua mão e olhando em seus olhos. Ele segurou meu queixo e me deu um beijo breve mais apaixonado e olhou em meus olhos depois.

-Sakura, sempre ficaremos juntos.

Eu sorri e o abracei, o resto estava conversando. Eu nunca pensei em viver algo assim mas agora que vivo desse jeito será impossível deixar passar, por isso estou hoje com sasuke pois como o tempo meu amor por ele não irá acabar.

Ino ficou com gaara e temari com shikamaru , todos estavam felizes e eu também.

Fim...


End file.
